thekaratekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Paul Dugan
Colonel Paul Dugan (often referred to as simply "Colonel Dugan" or "Dugan") is the main antagonst of The Next Karate Kid. He's the instructor of the Alpha Elite. He is portrayed by Michael Ironside. Fictional Character Biography Military Career Based on his brief history, he was a real colonel before he applied for his position at the high school. He used what he learned in the army on his students and tried to force more serious techniques on them. The Next Karate Kid He leads an JROTC-style program called the Alpha Elite at Julie's school, and his style of instruction and morals he instills upon his students are very similar to those of John Kreese from the earlier films. Dugan hates Mr. Miyagi for disrupting his school and his students that attend. He even hated Julie for interfering in their life when she gave them trouble. He has the police and the school on his side. Eric McGowen was a member of Dugan's class and he needs his recommendation for the Air Force Academy. Eric saw his true colors and how they treat Julie and he got out. They settled this in Mortal Combat. Ned Kurt, who was quite similar to Johnny Lawrence and Mike Barnes, was the squad leader of Dugan's team and his prized student. He spent most of his time harassing Julie and Eric. Ned challenged Eric in combat at "The Docks". Ned won, beating Eric in the ground, and Dugan ordered his students to torch Eric's car, causing it to explode. Ned also wanted to challenge Julie, because he had a crush on her and was angry that she rejected his advances. Julie defeated Ned in combat and Dugan commanded his other students to kill Eric and then take on Julie. But they were done with him and his program. Miyagi challenges Dugan to see who is the better man and ended up defeating and humiliating him. Fate Dugan's students saw his true colors and ditched him and his program. He lost his students, his program and his dignity when he was defeated by Mr. Miyagi for good. The Alpha Elite was shut down for good, when his students ditched him after seeing his true colors. His later fate is unknown. Personality As mentioned earlier, he was a part of the army, which means he had developed a cold and serious demeanor. He's very authorative and strict when it comes to a student disobeying him or getting in trouble. Dugan is likely on par with John Kreese as far as threat level and insanity go, except he is slightly worse as he is much colder and authoritarian. He also tried to convince his students to kill Eric (one of his own students, no less), had his students destroy a car with explosives and advocated for cruel and unusual punishment - instructing his students to force people to pick up and eat the litter they dropped. These are things Kreese never even did. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:The Next Karate Kid Characters